These studies are designed to explore a new concept of cancer chemotherapy utilizing diphtheria toxin as a chemotherapeutic agent in toxin immune animals. We wish to determine whether it will be possible to use a toxic agent to destroy tumor cells while at the same time using antitoxin antibodies to protect normal cells in the treated individual.